In The Land of Riceballs
by P.S-Kyo rules
Summary: Akito and Sana's families from Kodocha both move. They're living in a land of Fruits Basket! Feelings are mixed up, but in the end, we all know where love lies. But what about the curse? Is that found out?Some FruitsXKodie!Only read if you've read Kodocha
1. The First Day of School Goes POOF!

**Hallo! I am writing this story for the awesomeness of Kodomo No Omocha! Or...Kodocha. Or Child's Toy. Blah blah, all these titles. Well, anyway...I guess it's just about Akito and Sana and They go into the Fruits Basket world! OH MY GOD! Well, let's just say, Akito and Sana are in highschool, and they happen to be going to a certain one...**

**And I guess some of the Kodocha parts are kind of ... crazyyyy...because...Well, it IS Kodocha. Heh. Oh, this first chapter is Sana's p o v.**

* * *

**Sana's House-**

"Aw...Mama!"said a teenager, with long hair, wearing this school uniform, a blue skirt, and a white top. (Transferring schools in the 2nd year)Sana Kurata, age 15. "This is gonna be weird! I'll only know Hayama there. And he's a pervy little-"

"Hey. I really hope you're talking about someone else."said a voice behind me. I stiffened and looked over to him.

"Yeah! Of course, I know another pervy Hayama. Sure..."I said sarcastically. I sighed, "C'MON REI-KUN!!!!!!!!!"I screamed. "It's usually Me that's late!"

"Sorry Sana!"Rei, my manager, and ex-boyfriend, came out with his suit and tie, his sunglasses...like always.

"Bye Mama!"I said, rushing outside to Rei's car, totally forgetting to bring anything even mildly important, like, oh-say...my _school bag_, maybe? Rei and Akito followed, Rei bringing my her bag.

"Oh! Thanks, Rei-kun!"I said sweetly.

Rei started out driving slllooooowwwwwwwwwlllllyyyyy...until I screamed from the back seat, "REI-KUN! I can walk faster than that, hurry hurry!"After my outburst, we went at THE SPEED OF LIGHT!

In literally 2 seconds, we stopped in front of a school with teens all walking toward it. Wearing the same uniforms as me and Akito. "Well, Rei-kun. I'll walk tomorrow...Bye!"I said. "Come on, Hayama!"I muttered to Akito. He stepped out of the car and walked with me to the entrance of the school. "So, we're both in class 2-D?"I asked. Akito grunted, meaning yes.

The school day went on fine. During lunch we sat together under a tree and ate. We sat in silence, Akito eating sushi and me eating American corn flakes. Of course. Three people came over to us, two boys, and a girl-Also 2nd years by the look of them and their uniforms. The first boy was handsome, with silver hair. The other boy with orange hair and scowling. The girl smiled very pretty. Those were the things that stood out.

"Hello!"said the girl. Akito and I stood up. "HI!"I said friendly-like. "Yo."grunted Akito.

"You two are new here, right?"said the girl and we nodded. "Well, would you like to be friends?"she asked.

"Really?!"I exclaimed. "Already, we're making friends, Hayama! Ooh, I can't wait to call Rei-kun!"

The orange head boy looked at us quizzically. But the girl never stopped smiling! "I am Tohru Honda. This is Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma."she said, gesturing to the silver haired boy and then the other. (P.S-Have I mentioned yet that I love Kyo? And Akito too? Well, I can because they're from different anime so yeah XP)

"Hi!!!!!!"I said. "I'm Sana Kurata and this is Akito Hayama. If you think something's wrong with him, don't worry. He doesn't have any emotions."

Akito glared at me.

"Except when I do this!"my voice became all southern-y and I giggled, "Hi, I'm Sam!" Akito hid his face with his hands, but the others could hear him chuckle.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo stared.

"So, are you guys, like...going out?"Kyo asked us as we were having fun arguing with each other and hitting each other with those rubber hammers.

"WHAT?!"I squeaked at the same time as Akito said, with out feeling, "Yes." I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh, I just assumed you were brother and sister."Yuki added, missing my exclamation, but hearing Akito say "Yes".

"Me too!"Tohru agreed. "I mean, you came together..."

"Akito! I need to talk to you!!!!!!! C'mere!"I grabbed Akito's arm and dragged him a little bit away. "WHAT did you do that for?!"I asked when we were out of earshot of the others.

"Hey, don't you wanna be cool?"Akito asked me, smirking. "I mean, everyone in their second year of high school has a boyfriend or girlfriend! Hell, that girl has **two**!"

I thought about this for a moment, then blushed slightly. "Well, I suppose...Um. That is a good point. So...um. Alright then."I mumbled.

I stumbled back to the others with Akito, who was smirking slightly.

"Yup; We're...going...out,"I laughed awkwardly, looking flushed.

Akito threw his arm around my shoulder. I stared.

"Akito...Hayama."Yuki mumbled.

"...?"

"Yuki-kun must be thinking about his relative, uh, heh,"Tohru explained.

Yuki blinked. "Oh. Yes...Akito."

* * *

The five teens became somewhat friends. That afternoon, Akito and Sana visited the Sohmas and Tohru at their house.

**Shigure Sohma-san's House, That Afternoon-**

"So...Tohru lives with all these guys here?"Akito asked, as we all sat around a small table.

"Yes, I do!"Tohru replied from the kitchen. She was preparing a snack.

Akito glanced toward me and looked down at his own hands with a thoughtful look on his face. I narrowed my eyes. Then my mouth stretched wide as I yelled, "HAYAMA, YOU PERV!!!!!!"and hit him with a rubber hammer.

"Hey, hey...I didn't say anything..."Akito replied.

Shigure looked at us with intrest. "So...I guess you two are just...friends? Or enemies?"

Akito looked toward me, encouraging me to tell this dude about our little fake relationship.

I sighed. "No,"I replied through clenched teeth. "We're..."My eye twitched,"going...out."

Akito looked satisfied. Oh...I would _so _love to just kill him and...Urrgh!!

"Oh, really?!"Shigure said. "Interesting..."

I didn't find out exactly what was interesting, because, just then, my cell phone rang. "Oh! Excuse me." I answered it, "Moshi Moshi?"

"_Sana dear! This is your MOTHER! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!"_ I gasped. "OMIGOD! MY MOTHER?!"I said, fake-shocked.

_"Yes, your mother. Now, Rei-kun and I have this...emergency. It'll be about a week-giggle-and we'll need you to stay with a friend, alright? But NOT Akito Hayama, please."_ "Sure, Mama."I replied and hung up, not wanting to be rude to my hosts. "Oh, noooo!"I had just realized, I had no friends to stay with around here, and no one to drive me to Aya's house or anything.

"Um...Sana-san?"Tohru asked, coming nearer. "What's wrong? Can I help?"

"Oh! Um, no, I don't think so. Ha ha...My mother called..."I explained the situation.

Tohru looked to Yuki, Yuki to Shigure, and Shigure said, "Well then! You'll stay here for the next week!"

Kyo sighed. "Are you crazy? ANOTHER girl? You do realize, don't you...?"

Shigre smiled. "Let's tell them,"

"WHAT?!"Kyo and Yuki exclaimed. "HELL NO!" "Shigure, are you drunk?"

Now, to Akito and I, you can imagine, this was all very strange.

"Fine then! Fine then...we'll just let them find out."he shrugged.

"Um...May I ask something?"I said politely.

"What...the hell are you talking about?"Akito put it plainly.

"HAYAMA!"I squeaked.

"Oh, don't mind it."Shigure laughed. "Now, Tohru. Show Sana to your room and Akito to Kyo's please."

Kyo groaned.

"No wait."Yuki said. "I'll sleep on the couch; they can have my room."

I looked at Akito, disgusted at the thought of...sharing a room. I mean, we'd done it before, it was just...different. I think. Then again, maybe it wasn't.

"Really?"I said. "Thank you, so much!"Without thinking, I hugged Yuki like a little sister would do to an older brother. And then...a strange thing happened. POOF. Yuki's clothes sat on the floor, a rat standing beside them.


	2. Asleep at the Sohmas

**Well then! I know only a few people read this...and 1 reviewed, but I'm going on. Ok? Ok. Last time, Sana hugged Yuki, and he turned into a rat. OMG what are they going to do? Ok. ...**

* * *

Sana's POV 

The rat squeaked.

"I...swear. I did...not do that,"I said guiltily.

Shigure sighed. "I know. It's not you..."

I looked from him, who looked mildly serious, then the rat, then Kyo, who looked totally pissed off, then the rat, Akito, who looked...normal, and then to Tohru, who looked worried.

* * *

Fruits Basket's POV- 

The moment Yuki turned into a rat, I swore I wouldn't let Akito erase any memories.

Damn rat, he went and turned himself into a damn rat!!

Oh no. Akito is not going to do that...I PROMISE MYSELF.

Oh, stuff and bother. This might get sad.

I decided to tell them. "Kids--"Then I decided to tell Akito first, instead. "Yuki. Er-I mean, Tohru. Take them Yuki's room, all right?"I stood up and walked into my room. Messy, messy room that it is. I glanced around. "Now where's that phone?"I muttered.

I walked around and looked everywhere. Finally, I peered over a pile of stuff-I'm not sure what, exactly, it was-but anyway, I peered, and-"AHA!"there it was. I dialed the Main House's number.

Riiing! Riing.

"What?!"said a snarling voice. Obviously Akito was "busy" with Kureno...

"Akito. Yo."I said camly.

"Shigure? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, I WAS BUSY!"

"Calm down..."I explained what had happened with Sana and Yuki.

"Well,"Akito said. "I think...you'll let them stay."He stopped talking for a moment.

"Oh! Thank you, thank-"I started, but Akito inturrupted.

"But. Maybe. Hatori will erase their memories. Hm, is that a good idea?"

"No! Akito, I mean, y-you...It..Uh..."I was desperate.

Akito laughed. Damn him. "Ok, Shigure. They'll stay. And I'm not to hear about or see them. Ok? Now good-bye."

I hung up and sighed. Then, catiously, through my room, I strolled back out to the others.

* * *

Sana's POV 

About 10 minutes after she showed us upstairs to Yuki's bedroom, Tohru came back up and we all went down. Yuki was there. And the rat was gone...No. Somehow I knew the rat was right in front of us. Yuki was the rat.

* * *

Akito's POV 

Sana and I sat down. I stared at Yuki. He was so weird looking. Grey hair, like an old person, teeny weeny little voice...and-he turns into a rat. I didn't like him.

Shigure cleared his throat, and I turned toward him. I noticed Sana was off in her own dazy world. And, so was that Tohru girl, I think. Because at they same time, Kyo and I both said, "HEY! Space cadet, stop spacing!"And they both turned their attention to Shigure. It was like...it was like we were in a classroom, and the Sensei was giving an important announcement.

"Ok. Now then..."Shigure explained how their family was possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. "I'm the dog, Yuki, the rat. And Kyo..well he's..."

Tohru smiled warmly. "Kyo-kun is the cat!"Kyo blushed slightly.

"Cat?"I grunted. I knew the story, but to have someone turn into a cat...Well. Odd.

"Ooh!Cats?! I LOVE kitties!"Sana laughed. Let's sing about them!"

"Let's not!"I added hastily. She stuck her tongue out at me. So immature...but I couldn't help thinking she was really a...good person.

* * *

Well, after telling the story of how Tohru found out, you can imagine, it was very late. So everyone went to bed. But they didn't all go to sleep. 

Sana's POV

_I'm sleeping on the_ _bed...Akito wouldn't let me sleep on the floor and him in the bed. Weirdo. _I twitched._ He's in the same room as me..."Oh, the pervertedness!" as Mama might say. I feel...strange. The curse is nothing, but it seems like there's something they're not telling me...hm. I wonder if..._

**Now it is my job to tell this part of the story, because my POV person's FALLEN ASLEEP on the job. So here it goes...**

**The dark night crept up on Shigure Sohma's "lovely" house.** _Step._** The wind blew the trees, wistling with song.** _Step._** Any sane person would be asleep in this dead, cold night.** _Step._ **But this person is not sane. _Cough!_ Alright alright! I'll get on with it. This person, IS, however,VERY IMPATIENT! Anyway..._Step. _This dark figure outside the Sohma home, well, you can guess who it is. Probably. This person...is Akito Sohma.** _Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!_

**Oh be quiet. Now. This man has come for a purpose that is, like him, insane and evil. Akito climed the ladder, up to the roof, and, luckily no orange-headed, or otherwise headed, teen was up there. Only himself, stepping quietly. He worked for a long while, quietly. He stood up at the crack of...4 AM. He slowly descended the ladder, and stepped back into the nearby woods and admired his work. Which, he may not have been able to do very well, because, like all good evil work, which makes no sense, it was not noticeable. But he noticed it.**

**Because the next person to step on the roof, would cause the roof to collapse**.

**Because Akito Sohma, made it that way.**


	3. In Love

**Ok then. 4 reviews, 47 hits. You can see the weirdness. Or...maybe you can't. Because you're blind. O.o In which case someone would be reading this to you...Ok. I...guess. **

**

* * *

** The next morning, Sana, Akito, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki walked to school together. All was normal. 

**Yuki's POV-**

** Something's wrong. I can sense it. Like with all my senses. YEAH! I wonder if it's those two weirdos...**

** I glanced toward Sana an Akito, hitting each other with rubber hammers. Nah, it wasn't them. Sweet kids...**

** And now, we're at our lovely second-year school! Yay. **

** "Yuki-kun! Why are standing there, staring off into space?"Tohru asked me. I stopped thinking. "Oh, sorry. C'mon then." Tohru smiled. "It's just that, whenever Kyo-kun would see me doing that, he tells me to stay alert! So...I though I should be that friendly to you!"**

** I doubted that was why Kyo wanted her to stop spacing. But oh well. I smiled at her.**

**

* * *

**

**Kyo's POV-**

** I watched Yuki and Tohru smiling at each other. I was so pissed off, I was steaming. I didn't even notice when that girl came up to me.**

** "Hi!"Sana said, all friendly. I jumped. "WHAT THE HELL?! You're just like Tohru. You have to snak up on me all the time!"**

** She giggled. Then whispered, more seriously, "You like Tohru, don't you?" I blushed. How'd she know?!**

** "N-no.!!! Why...why would I?!"I said defensively.**

** "I know you do. Ok? Well, just to comfort you, I'll tell you _my _secret! Hayama and I...we're not going out. If we were, I would have very bad taste in guys. Hah! But...I can tell, you like Tohru."**

** I sighed.**

**

* * *

**

**Sana's POV-**

** I heard him sigh. I approve. Him and Tohru make a good couple.**

** "Yeah. I guess...I do."Kyo mumbled. I smiled. "See, now doesn't that feel good? You got the monkey off your back."**

** "Monkey?"Kyo glanced backward.**

** "Oh just go with it! Doesn't it feel good?!" Kyo was in thought for a moment,, then he said,"Yeah." and smiled weakly back at me.**

** "Honda-san?!"I heard Yuki call.**

**

* * *

**

**Tohru's POV-**

** I saw them smiling at each other. Kyo-kun and Sana-san. Oh, they must love each other! But, I gave so long and Kyo-kun still doesn't love me! And already, it's only been a day and...**

** My eyes filled up with tears and I had to go. I ran away from our group and into the school, ignoring Yuki-kun calling my name. I finally got inside and crashed into the girls' bathroom. I slunk down on the wall, my hair covering most of my teary face. Why did that happen?**

** "Tohru?"I heard. I looked up. There stood my best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan. "Oh! Um..."**

** "Tohru, why are you crying?"Uo-chan asked worriedly. **

** "Oh nothing,"I fakely laughed and wiped my tears.**

** "Tohru..."Hana-chan said in her spooky voice. The bathroom door opened again.**

**

* * *

**

**Sana's POV Again-**

** I saw Tohru and two girls in there. The girls bathroom. We had all run after Tohru, and, since the other three were boys, it was my job to come in here and ask her what was wrong.**

** "Tohru! What's wrong?"**

** Tohru looked up at me. Her expression became cold for a moment, I swear, but it blew over so quickly I couldn't tell. **

** "Who're you?"the blonde-haired girl asked. **

** Tohru introduced them quickly, as Uo-chan and Hana-chan. I introduced myself. So now us three friends were in the girls bathroom with Tohru, trying to cheer her up.**

** Finally, she sighed and said,"Alright. Sana-san, I'll talk to you about it. But...Sorry Uo-chan and Hana-chan..."**

** "No prob!"Uo-chan waved and they both stepped outside to where the boys were waiting.**

** "Sana-san. I saw you and Kyo-kun, smiling at each other. And I thought you two must be...in love. But I've known Kyo-kun longer, and I just was hurt. Because I."Tohru took a shaky breath. "I love Kyo-kun too. A LOT. And for much longer than you have! I've especially always loved the cat!"**

** "That's what this is about?"I asked. When Tohru nodded, I took my hammer out magically and bonked her on the head. "Ow?"she said unsurely. **

** "Tohru, I asked him a question, he answered, and he said it was a relief to talk about it! OK?! That's all it was."I shrugged.**

** Tohru's eyes widened. "Really?! But Kyo-kun NEVER smiles!!!"**

** I smiled now. "He did. When he said he loves you. C'mon."**

**

* * *

**


	4. Crash

Yay!!! More story!!! Woo hoo! Yeah. This story is supposed to be kinda funny. And mostly unserious but I think there will be some serious moments. I think. Hmmm...

* * *

"You heard me. He loves you."I whispered. Finally I pushed her all the way out to the others, thinking that Tohru was so cute when she was clueless!

"Tohru!"everyone gasped, although with different honorifics and all that crap.

Arisa and Saki crushed her in a hug. "Thanks guys..." Yuki and Kyo and Akito came up to me and asked,"What was wrong?"

I smirked. "It's none of your-"I bonked Hayama with a hammer,"-or your-"I bonked Yuki with a hammer, "-business!"

They stared up at Kyo, because he was the tallest so they had to look up. Yuki was the shortest by the way. Besides Tohru. But she didn't count. She wasn't a guy. Anyway, back on topic.

"What did you do to Honda-san!?"Yuki yelled, although no one besides the three could hear because there were crowds of talking students coming down the hall. It was still about a half-hour till school started. Many people ate breakfast there. (Do Japanese have breakfast at school? Well, I dunno, but that means Tohru, Sana, Akito, and all them were realllllllly early, huh?)

"He didn't do anything."I reassured him, patting his back, before leading Kyo across the hall to talk to him. "Alright. I'll shorten it up: Tohru saw you smiling, thought you liked me, cried, I told her what happened with the monkey, and she confessed she loves you, so go over there RIGHT NOW and ask her out. Ok?"

Kyo looked at me a bit bizarrely. "GO, GODAMMIT!"I screeched, getting a few stares from nearby people that happened to hear me. "What are you looking at?"I muttered to the closest dude, with black hair, and looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Then he did.

"WTF?!!"I screamed as he rolled on the ground laughing. (Yes, she said the words "W" "t" "f" "question mark" "Double exclamation point")

He stood up and coughed. "Sorry, just the way you burst that out to Sohma was brilliant. Hi, I'm Christopher Columbus, American sailor!"He posed weirdly.

"Hey 'Christopher Columbus!' Why don'tcha tell her your _real_ name?"some guy yelled as he passed us.

He sighed. "My name is Ian Andrews, American weirdo."

I smiled. "Weirdos are awesome! And Americans. Ooh, ooh! Hey, do by any chance have those American corn flakes with you?" I loved those things...

He shook his head no. Too bad...

"Well, ok then. I'm Sana Kurata!"I did a little curtsy.

"**_SANA KURATA?!!?!?"_**he screamed so loud everyone looked. But at least no one else cared who I was.

"I watch you alll the time! OH MY GOSH!!!!! YEE!"He was like a fan girl. Yes, I mean girl, not boy.

"Calm down dude."I glanced at my group. Yuki was gone-probably to some Student Council thing. The rest of them were sitting there talking, but Akito was kicking the wall. "Oh, that boy. I'll kill him..."I muttered.

"Huh what?"Ian asked.

"Hey Ian, come over and meet my friends."I led him over."Introduce yourselves guys! This is Ian. I'm just gonna go kill Hay- I mean, Akito."I walked to Akito. "HAYAMA STOP KICKING THE WALL!!!"

Akito actually stopped. "Omigod, Akito! You're such a good boy."I hugged him. He looked a bit pissed.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"How come you make so many friends?"Akito sighed. He blushed, probably from embarrasment that he was asking.

I smiled. "It's easy. C'mere!"

* * *

Akito's POV-

So I went with Sana to a random group of talking kids.

"Hi."she said. "I'm Sana, and this is Akito."

Most of them were guys. They all said, "Hi Akito." and a few even said hi to me.

"Well guys--and those two girls sucking face with those two guys--"Sana said, looking disgustedly at one side of the group. They looked up at us.

"Ok. Hayama here, he really is a weirdo. He's all alone, and not good at making friends. They'd have to go to him. Which they probably wouldn't. But once you get to know 'im, he's all right."Sana finished and smiled. Then she glanced at me. "And he doesn't smile."she muttered.

"Alright, Akito-chan!"The head guy said. I counted everyone, there were 5 guys and two girls.

"I'm Mizuki, This is Charles, from America, this is Dodey--"

"From, Canda, eh."Dodey informed us.

"Yes."Mizuki continued. "Now, this is Sakura and Jonny-a couple, y'know-and this is Satsuki and Mori-another couple. Yup, that's us. We're always hangin' out."

I nodded. I was such a damn weirdo with this kinda stuff!

"Woah! Dude, if you had a girlfriend, you would so fit in with Sats-chan, Mori, Sakura and Jo-chan!"Mizuki said to me, shaking his head. "It's too bad."

Sana looked at me harshly, then said to Mizuki,"Well, we don't sit around sucking face dude."

Mizuki stared quizically for a second, then a light bulb went _ding!_ "Ohh! You...You're his girlfriend?"

Sana coughed. "Define 'girlfriend'. If it just means making out, then no."

"Oh my god! I barely know Akii-chan and, already I didn't think he'd be the type to...go out with an awesome chick who is his exact opposite: spunky, outgoing, pretty(Akii-chan would be handsome) and famous!"

I stared at Sana. We were really exact opposites...wait. She was blushing?! "Sana!"I said. She seemed to be spacing out now. "Sana!"I repeated. "SANA! SANA! SA-NA!!!!" She didn't answer me!

"KURATA!"I screamed. She looked at me. "Huh?"

"Why didn't you answer me?!"I asked all annoyed.

"I told you not to call me Sana..."She replied simply and shrugged. I growled.

Mizuki was still ranting about how opposite we were..."I guess opposites _do_ attract..."He finished.

Opposites attract! "Cool, so me and me girly Kurata here, we'll just join those face-suckers."I put my arm around her. She blushed furiously. "Akito!"she whispered. "Are you totally nuts?! They'll want us to kiss!!"

I took her to stand by the face-suckers, and put my face close to hers, "So?"I said. "Come on."

She grumbled something about me, then she smiled. "Ok! As long as you have friends, a ha ha!"

How does she do it? How does she all suddenly get happy and perky when so many things are wrong in her life? I sighed.

* * *

When Yuki, Tohru, Akito, and I walked back to Shigure's house, Tohru told us about how Kyo had run away before school started, and she started babbling about how she should find him.

Akito still had his arm around me...Weirdo. As we walked inside, I saw a flash of orange up on the side of the roof...

I changed and told everyone I was taking a walk, then took a ladder beside the house and climbed up to see Kyo sitting right there. "Woah!"I almost fell. I thought if he was here, he would be somewhere in the middle of the roof.

"AHHGH!"Kyo jumped, literally. I laughed. "Kyo,"I sat beside him, "you didn't ask Tohru-chan yet, huh?"

Kyo shook his head. I sighed.

"Kyo! You have to do it soon. Really!"I begged him.

"WHY?!"he asked. He sounded totally pissed off.

"Well..."I started. "Well..." I didn't know what to say, until I remembered something Mama told me one time. "'If you want something, go get it. If it's really special and you want it. If you wait too long, someone might take it, and you'll never find anything so amazing again.'"

He looked at me with a little "o" mouth.

"See. Kyo, Yuki likes Tohru a lot. I know it. But for different reasons, and his reasons aren't good enough. He might ask her out, and she'll be gone. And...yeah."I silently willed him to understand this when he didn't answer.

Finally, Kyo looked at me with a weird interest. "You're like Tohru, in a way. Kind and understanding. You talk about your mom. Except, you're a bit bolder with what you say. That's one of the reasons I like Tohru so much. The way she says exactly the right thing..."

I smiled. "You're going down there to ask her out, _right_?"

Kyo was silent for a moment...then. "No. Not Yet."

"Kyo! If you--"I started, but he said, "I know. I'm waiting to find out something...Yuki isn't that corageous."

"Ok."I smiled. I stood up about to leave, when. "No. Let's talk for a while longer."Kyo said abruptly.

I was surprised. "Ok..."I said,"but let's move over to where there's more room-in the middle."

* * *

Narrator's POV-(mine)

Kyo stood up and followed Sana to the middle of the roof. Where Akito Sohma had booby-trapped it.

The roof creaked menicangly. "It does that sometimes..."Kyo told Sana.

They sat down.

CRASH.


	5. Where's Akito?

Oy. It's been a while since I've done this, so, Disclaimer- I don't own anybody from FB or Kodocha, The only people I own are Mizuki, Charles, Dodey, Sakura, Jonny, Satsuki, and Mori. Yup yup, I ttly own them.

* * *

CRASH.

The roof crashed all the way to the first floor. I heard Tohru and Yuki screaming. Kyo and I also screamed.

"My-...house!"Shigure cried.

His house was very, very broken. I wasn't _that_ heavy!

Shigure stared at me.

"Ok, I did not do that!"I said.

Tohru and Yuki emerged from a pile of rubbish. "Ow..."

Tohru stood and looked at me with big brown eyes. "We know you didn't. Um...maybe it was just...uh. I dunno. The wind! Yeah, it was the wind."She nodded.

"Be lucky I have my cell--"Yuki started, reaching into his pocket, but then stopped. "It's in my bag."he groaned.

"Where's your bag?"Shigure asked hopefully.

Yuki pointed to a pile of stuff. The bottom-most thing they could see was Yuki's school bag.

POOF! And they all turned into animals.

"Aw man!"Kyo said.

Tohru and I knew this wasn't the worst thing that just happened.

"Where's Akito?!"I gasped.

* * *

**Akito's POV-**

I was just sitting there, dammit! Sitting there listening to my I pod. Which, by the way, is BROKEN now. Anyway, I was sitting there, when bang crash BOOM!

THE ROOF friggin collapsed! And then I could hardly breathe! I was like, "Inhale, exhale!" Damnit all I couldn't even say "Help I'm trapped under piles of wood and Yuki's damn bed! Ugh!

For a while there was silence, which I thought was weird. Were the rest of them dead? (P.S-Akito couldn't hear them under all the stuff-) Then, I heard Sana! she was calling me. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel!-er, a light at the top of the garbage. Yeah. Oh man, maybe I was dying...Sana, I hear you!

"Help..."I tried to say, but then I was totally unconcious.

* * *

** Sana's POV-**

** "Akito! AKITO!"**I screamed as I lifted up wood and beds, people and rocks. I lifted Kyo's cat form off the ground. "Akito?! Are you down there?!" Where was he? Oh no, if he was buried too deep, would he be...dead? "AHHH! AKITO HAYAMA!!!!!" I dug down deep, as fast as I could, looking for him. I remebered that he and I were sharing Yuki's room. I searched with my eyes, and found a pile of stuff, and on the top was Yuki's bed! I launched myself at it, and ripped apart anything in my way.

I was halfway down it. Tears came to my face and I stopped, flopping down on some of Yuki's clothes, and cried. But then I remembered that, just becaue I was the victim in a fan fiction story, it didn't mean I had to follow what the author wrote. (Hey!) I was being so out-of-character! I wiped up my tears and began digging again.

The three boys turned back, all at once, and Tohru covered her eyes, squealing, but I kept going. I was near the bottom. I saw Akito's Ipod! He always listens to that thing. I moved a few things, and I found AKITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAy! Figures, he'd be at the bottom.

"Akito!"I said. He was unconcious. Damn it. I took out my Barucha(how do you spell that?) and he started vibrating. He twitched. "Dude! WAKE UP!!!!!!"

Then I used that little upbeat voice thingy and it was still on there when Akito said "Bald-headed jerk" and I put that to Akito's ear.

He mumbled,"Where's Tsuyoshi's dad?"

I laughed. "Yay! You're alive! Guys, guys! HE'S ALIVE!!!!!"I squealed happily.

"What, you thought he was dead?"Kyo asked.

"Oh, it's great!"Tohru said, clapping her hands.

* * *

**Kyo's POV-**

So we all stood around the trashed house-thing.

"My house, my house...my house..."Shigure was crying, huddled in a corner. Yet there are no corners outside, huh? Anyway...

"SHUT UP!"I screamed at him. "Are you forgetting that we lived in this house too?"

"Bald-headed jerk..."Sana mumbled.

"Nah, he's not bald."Akito said.

"If he keeps WORRYING he will be!"Sana said loudly.

Then we all heard a cell phone ring. We all stared at Sana. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Mama?"she said. "_Yes, 'tis I. Your Mother. Rei-kun and I came home early. So, whenever you want to come back, come back, ok?"_

"Ok."Sana said, "Hey, can I bring some friends over?" _"Oh! Yes, you can. Go right ahead, the more the merrier!"_

Sana smiled. "Thanks Mama bye!" She hung up. Everyone glared at her.

"What?"she asked, looking around at us all.

"You've had a cell phone all this time?!!?!?!"I roared.

She nodded. Everyone else groaned. "Oops,"she shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, though. You guys can come stay with me for a while!"

Yuki coughed. "Well, I'm not sure..."

"Oh don't worry! My house is REALLY big, isn't it Akito?"Sana assured us.

Akito nodded. So we followed her. It wasn't that far of a walk, only a little farther than school.

"Wow..."we all said. Her house really was big.

"MAMA! We're ho-ome!"Sana called. A woman came from a room in a car. She had a house on her head. And a chipmunk.

"Hello, Sana dear...Oh my, I didn't expect you to bring_ this _many people over! Oh well. Hi Akito, good to see you again."


End file.
